Islands
Story Islands = Although there isn't much of a story, the game does have a set of story islands. These islands are there to challenge players to get to the end, and get harder as the player progresses. The further you are in the game, the stronger the monsters you will need, and the more planning you will need. As you complete a island the next one will unlock. There are three difficulties on each island, Normal, Hard, and Hell. The prizes for completion of each island increases as the difficulty increases. After completing a whole island on the Hard difficulty, you will unlock +1 max energy. After completing a whole island on the Hard or Hell difficulty, you will unlock +2 max energy. Sprout Island Normal * Sprout-1 * Sprout-2 * Sprout-3 * Sprout-4 * Sprout-5 * Sprout-6 Hard * Sprout-1 * Sprout-2 * Sprout-3 * Sprout-4 * Sprout-5 * Sprout-6 Hell * Sprout-1 * Sprout-2 * Sprout-3 * Sprout-4 * Sprout-5 * Sprout-6 Lake Island Normal * Lake-1 * Lake-2 * Lake-3 * Lake-4 * Lake-5 * Lake-6 * Lake-7 * Lake-8 * Lake-9 * Lake-10 * Lake-11 * Lake-12 Hard * Lake-1 * Lake-2 * Lake-3 * Lake-4 * Lake-5 * Lake-6 * Lake-7 * Lake-8 * Lake-9 * Lake-10 * Lake-11 * Lake-12 Hell * Lake-1 * Lake-2 * Lake-3 * Lake-4 * Lake-5 * Lake-6 * Lake-7 * Lake-8 * Lake-9 * Lake-10 * Lake-11 * Lake-12 Desert Isle Normal * Desert-1 * Desert-2 * Desert-3 * Desert-4 * Desert-5 * Desert-6 * Desert-7 * Desert-8 * Desert-9 * Desert-10 * Desert-11 * Desert-12 Hard * Lake-1 * Lake-2 * Lake-3 * Lake-4 * Lake-5 * Lake-6 * Lake-7 * Lake-8 * Lake-9 * Lake-10 * Lake-11 * Lake-12 Hell * Lake-1 * Lake-2 * Lake-3 * Lake-4 * Lake-5 * Lake-6 * Lake-7 * Lake-8 * Lake-9 * Lake-10 * Lake-11 * Lake-12 Moonlight Desert * Moonlight-1 * Moonlight-2 * Moonlight-3 * Moonlight-4 * Moonlight-5 * Moonlight-6 * Moonlight-7 * Moonlight-8 * Moonlight-9 * Moonlight-10 * Moonlight-11 * Moonlight-12 Boneyard Island Available Monsters are: Boneyard-1 : Boneyard-2 : Boneyard-3 : Boneyard-4 : Boneyard-5 : Boneyard-6 : Boneyard-7 : Boneyard-8 : Boneyard-9 : Boneyard-10 : Boneyard-11 : Boneyard-12 : Boneyard-13 : Boneyard-14 : Dino Gorge * Dino-1 * Dino-2 * Dino-3 * Dino-4 * Dino-5 * Dino-6 * Dino-7 * Dino-8 * Dino-9 * Dino-10 * Dino-11 * Dino-12 * Dino-13 * Dino-14 Robo Island * Robo-1 * Robo-2 * Robo-3 * Robo-4 * Robo-5 * Robo-6 * Robo-7 * Robo-8 * Robo-9 * Robo-10 * Robo-11 * Robo-12 * Robo-13 * Robo-14 = Special Islands = The special islands are accessible at any point of the game. These islands have many uses, from earning extra gold, to grinding out monster levels. Even though it is always open to new players, some of the special islands are rather tough, so be careful. NOTE: There is no Hard or Hell mode on these islands, Normal Only. Material Island * [[Haree]] (3☆) * [[Whirlee]] (3☆) * [[Patchee]] (3☆) * [[Seree]] (3☆) * [[Flaruus]] (4☆) * [[Whirluus]] (4☆) * [[Patchuus]] (4☆) * [[Seruus]] (4☆) * [[Rubat]] (3☆) * [[Sapphibat]] (3☆) * [[Greebat]] (3☆) * [[Cubat]] (3☆) * [[Ruburak]] (4☆) * [[Sapphburak]] (4☆) * [[Greeburak]] (4☆) * [[Cuburak]] (4☆) Spirit Island * [[Sir Fwoosh]] (3☆) * [[Sir Splish]] (3☆) * [[Sir Woosh]] (3☆) * [[Sir Swoosh]] (3☆) * [[Meteo]] (4☆) * [[Ici]] (4☆) * [[Growth]] (4☆) * [[Torni]] (4☆) * [[Fire Kong]] (4☆) * [[Water Kong]] (4☆) * [[Grass Kong]] (4☆) * [[No Kong]] (4☆) Magic Island * Flarell (4☆) * Swirell (4☆) * Bushell (4☆) * Marell (4☆) * Vulcus (4☆) * Auqus (4☆) * Verdens (4☆) * Voxus (4☆) Jungle Island Opens only on Tuesday. Available Monsters are: * Jungle (Easy) : * Jungle (Normal) : * Jungle (Hard) : * Jungle (Extreme) : Volcano Island Open every Thursday. * Volcano (Easy) : * Volcano (Normal) : * Volcano (Hard) : * Volcano (Extreme) : Icicle Island Opens only on Friday. * Icicle (Easy) : * Icicle (Normal) : * Icicle (Hard) : * Icicle (Extreme) : Training Island Open on Monday and Wednesday. There are no Monsters obtainable. * Training (Easy) * Training (Normal) * Training (Hard) * Training (Extreme) Treasure Island * Treasure (Easy) * Treasure (Normal) * Treasure (Hard) Friendship Island Uses Friendship points instead of energy * Friendship (Easy) * Friendship (Normal) * Friendship (Hard) Hunter's Folly (From 26-2-2015 to 11-3-2015) * Lustful Hunter : * Slothful Hunter : * Envious Hunter : * Glutton Hunter : * Prideful Hunter : * Greedy Hunter : = Raid Islands = Requires one key to unlock one raid island Mansion of Madness * Mansion of Madness 1 * Mansion of Madness 2 * Mansion of Madness 3 * Mansion of Madness 4 * Mansion of Madness 5 * Mansion of Madness 6 * Mansion of Madness 7 * Mansion of Madness 8 * Mansion of Madness 9 * Mansion of Madness 10 * Mansion of Madness 11 * Mansion of Madness 12 Ruined Village =